


ruthless

by lieselss



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodbending (Avatar), POV Azula (Avatar), The Last Agni Kai (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselss/pseuds/lieselss
Summary: In another world, Azula could almost respect this water peasant. She doesn't of course, she's just saying it could've been a possibility.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	ruthless

**Author's Note:**

> From the drafts-- Azula's perspective during Chapter 2 of [war is never cheap dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128371/chapters/66246406) but could be either read on its own or solely after reading that chapter.

_You thrice damned WITCH_.

She tries to spit it at the Water Tribe peasant but her mouth isn't hers to control, nor are her limbs-- her forehead is perilously close to touching wet paving stones and she's nothing except trapped in her own mind.

"Have some honor, Fire Lord," the girl mocks. _You let a girl fight your fights Zuzu? I'd expect nothing else from someone so weak._

"Show some respect to your opponent," the Water Tribe bitch spits, wrenching her neck back against her will so her severed bangs fall into her eyes. A vicious smile scars the woman's features.

_Ah, so you've grown up too._

This isn't the girl from Omashu, not even the girl from Ba Sing Se simpering and crying about her brother's betrayal. This is someone else entirely, who let three years of war finally catch up to her. _Ruthless,_ Azula thinks.

Some part of her-- the part not filled with rage and pain, the part that's the youngest firebending prodigy in generation, the part born to sit on a throne owned by men for centuries-- is almost impressed. 

_We're the same,_ she almost thinks. 

They're not of course. Azula is a Crown Princess and a Fire Lord and the smartest person in her family-- even more than her father, who craves power but lacks vision and once she she shows him what true vision is the rest of the world will be left in the dust. The Water Tribe girl is merely a peasant (and either a witch or a master unlike waterbending's seen in years because Azula is fairly certain the peasant has her by her own blood) with a truly unfortunate fondness for her brother.

The waterbender collapses her hands, blue eyes still watching her furiously and it crosses Azula's mind for the first time that the girl might actually kill her. 

She'd probably deserve it, she's a monster after all, but still, seventeen feels like too young to call it quits.

"Katara--" the lump on the ground she's unfortunate enough to call her brother speaks and suddently Azula can move her face again. Her brother's voice breaks the peasant's concentration, replacing her fury with concern as she sprints to his spasming side. 

Pathetic.

What little respect she thought she had for the girl dissipates at her softness for Zuko, of all people. The girl's hands are glowing over his prone body and Azula is ready to taunt, to tell her she's too late, that he's well and truly dead but before she can form the words her brother sputters and relief breaks over the waterbender's face.

Ugh, are those tears?

_What did you say Zuzu, to get this girl you betrayed to care for your well being? Did she bend you to her will or did you submit willingly? How soft have you truly become to risk the throne and your life for some peasant?_

For a moment, just a moment, she hears the sigh. _That_ sigh, the sigh of disappointed, unloving mothers. The mothers of sons who can't fathom their daughters stronger and better than they could ever be. 

_LEAVE ME ALONE._

She means to scream it but the words don't come, just the hoarse blue flame. Her mother's on the edge of courtyard, shaking her head Azula can see it and her mind just goes blank and she's surrounded by the comforting glow of her own flame, her own power--

And then the bells toll.

A joyful, victorious ring.

Her mother disappears and Azula laughs, the world so clear before her.

"Oh Zuzu, father is going to be so disappointed."

Zuko looks at her as if she's speaking tongues, his eyes still glazed with pain. He stumbles slightly as the waterbender leaves his side, running for their flying beast.

_Dangerous and smarter than you, well, Zuzu you always did have a type._

She laughs anew as he falls to the ground in the face off her fire--hands tied be damned she's a _prodigy_ \-- realization slowly dawning.

_I knew you'd get there eventually, brother_.

"The Phoenix King sends his regards."

The palace guards rush to defend her, which is ridiculous because it would have made far more sense to simply untie the chain that binds her to the grate. But before she can correct their oversight she's drenched yet again as a wave of water passes over her and sweeps her guards against the palace walls alongside the Fire Sages, frozen in place.

She should be furious at their incompetence, furious at being chained like a dog while that damn water bitch gathers her brother in her arms like he's someone worth saving and pulls him onto the hairy beast.

But it's not worth her energy, not with the bells chiming their beautiful song. 

_Her Royal Highness, Fire Lord Azula. Long may she reign._


End file.
